plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
Chris
'Plerb Chris, '''also known as just Chris, is the figurehead of Plerb, and an all around great guy. Early Life Chris was delivered to us from the astral plane, by a group of benevolent spirits--in the guise of large eagles--who carried him through the sky and set him in a tree on the very peak of Mt. Plerb. Several days later, Chris was discovered by a group of computer shamans who raised him as one of their own and taught him the ancient art of coding. However, by the age of 4 Chris had surpassed the computer shamans' skill and left Mt. Plerb to embark on a journey of self-discovery. Self-discovery Troubled by his inability to recall his past, Chris traveled across many countries to find himself, including America, China, USA, New Jersey, Hell, and even Chuck E Cheese. At an unknown time, Chris met his best friends, twin brothers Plerb Adam and Plerb Austin, ex-shamans of the School Of Mt. Plerb. The exact circumstances of their meeting is widely debated, but many believe the catalyst for their friendship was a bar fight in which all 3 teamed up to fight a group of rogue web designers who had been plaguing the town with bad UI. Plerb Adam and Plerb Austin were awed by Chris's coding prowess and immediately invited him to join their club, the Brotherhood of Plerb. Chris graciously accepted, and as is customary, took on the title of "Plerb", becoming Plerb Chris. Enlightenment and creation of Plerb After traveling in the countryside with his best friends Plerb Adam and Plerb Austin for a period of many eons, Plerb Chris had an epiphany about his past upon visiting Mt. Plerb. It is widely accepted fact that the spiritual power of Mt. Plerb caused Chris to instantly remember all of his past life in the astral plane immediately upon viewing it. Plerb Chris realized that he had been sent to Earth for a reason and that reason was Plerb. He immediately set to work designing the website, which was completed in a matter of hours with the help of his friends. The day plerb was created is known across the globe and other globes as Plerb Day. Dark Age of Plerb Despite the healing and spiritual power of Plerb, it fell into a state of disuse and obscurity soon after its birth. During this time Plerb Chris, Adam and Austin disappeared from the public view. This dark age lasted for many eons (5 years). During this time, a prophecy was scrawled into the cliffs of Mt Plerb., which went as follows: * ''Plerb Is Not Dead * Plerb Is Sleeping * In The Year Of Our Chris 2016 * The Chosen One Will Save Us All * Thank You In Advance to Mod Foxes Plerb Renaissance The ongoing Plerb Renaissance brought large amounts of exciting and innovative new content to Plerb, such as memes, and also more memes. Most importantly, it has also brought about the return of the amazing and wonderful Plerb Chris, and his compatriots Adam and Austin. Plerb Chris is well known these days for his exceedingly fast and kind responses to the users of Plerb. We love you plerb chris